onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 524
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | chapter = 604 p.6-19 and 605 p.2-11 | format = 16:9 (HDTV) | eyecatcher = Luffy - Luffy | rating = 10.3 | rank = 3 }} "Undersea Struggle - The Demon of the Ocean Appears" is the 524th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary The Caribou Pirates attack the Straw Hats. While Caribou manages to get on the Thousand Sunny, the rest of his crew gets pulled away by Mohmoo, who gets scared when he recognises the Straw Hats. Caribou is left alone and, as a result, is captured by the Straw Hats. The Straw Hats come across the Kraken, which destroys the ship of the Caribou Pirates, who returned to save their captain, and then attacks Thousand Sunny. The Straw Hats manage to avoid its attacks and Luffy, along with Zoro and Sanji, are getting ready to fight it. Long Summary The episode opens when the Caribou pirates attack Straw Hats. As the bubbles of the two ships come close Caribou orders his crew to rush on Thousand Sunny. Caribou manages to get on Thousand Sunny, but the rest of his crew is pulled away by Mohmoo who runs away when he recognizes Nami, Sanji, and Luffy. When Caribou realizes that he is alone against the Straw Hats he begs them not to throw him into the sea, and finds excuses so as to let him live. Later on Nami is explaining to the rest of the crew about the undersea currents only to be interrupted when Thousand Sunny is drifted by a downward current. While drifted by the current Straw Hats come across the Kraken a mythical huge Sea Monster which is now blocking their way. Luffy gets excited and decides to tame it. In the meantime the rest of the Caribou pirates are returning so as to save their captain but their ship is destroyed immediately by the Kraken. Luffy along with Zoro and Sanji coat themselves so as to fight against the Kraken. The Kraken attempts to attack Thousand Sunny but the Straw Hats manage to avoid the attacks thanks to Franky (uses his new Rocket Launchers), Chopper who uses his Guard point and Robin who demonstrates her new power by creating a gigantic hand that protects the ship from a boulder. The episode ends showing Luffy ready to activate his Gear Third technique. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *When Mohmoo recognizes Luffy in the anime, he remembers when Luffy punched him with Gomu Gomu no Pistol the first time they met. However, in the manga, Mohmoo remembers when Luffy used Gomu Gomu no Kazaguruma to defeat him and some of the Fishman Pirates at Arlong Park. *Caribou never said anything in the anime about his disadvantage against the Straw Hats. *Also, only in the manga, Luffy repeatedly pokes Caribou with a stick. *The explanation about the currents and the Grand Line's island is shorter in the anime. *Usopp and Chopper were interested in Nami's explanation in the manga, before joining the blissful ignorance of Luffy and Zoro. *In the manga, the gigantic submarine waterfall is called Downward Plume, but in the anime it is simply called Plume. *Franky didn't explain that they cannot use Coup De Burst to Nami. *A photograph of Kokoro can be seen with the pictures of Nami and Robin in Sanji's possession, and the photos in question & their affect on Sanji are explored in more detail. *Robin's sketch of the Kraken is shown in the anime. It was not in the manga, but it was shown in SBS Volume 63, making it semi-canon if not canon. (Oda stated SBS is supplementary information, although it is accurate nonetheless) *Chopper does not use the Rumble Ball to activate Guard Point. It could be to correct the error of the manga, since no Rumble Ball is necessary to achieve the Point anymore. *When Robin uses Gigantesco Mano to save the Thousand Sunny from crashing into an underwater mountain, she said "it will work for a little time by being in the water" before she uses it in the manga, but after she uses it in the anime. Site Navigation ca:Episodi 524 524